


Dearly Beloved

by Shabby Abby (KJPearl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby





	Dearly Beloved

"Do you ever wonder about…" he began.

"What?" she prompted.

"Us?"

"How do you mean?"

"It just all seems so unlikely. When we first met…God, I loathed you. So sure of yourself, so cunning, so ambitious, so much better than me…"

"You were jealous of the new girl," she smirked.

"No! Well, maybe…just a tiny bit," they both giggle, "But you were taking my place. I was supposed to be the most popular. The Ice Prince. And along comes a girl, just as Slytherin, if not more so."

"Made worse because I'm prettier than you, Draco dear?"

"Exactly, Astoria beloved."


End file.
